


Взаимопонимание

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hannibal is some kind of whore, M/M, Weird Romance, night with cannibal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сколько ты готов заплатить за то, чтоб провести ночь с маньяком-каннибалом?<br/>Альтернативная реальность: Ганнибала Лектера держат за решеткой, позволяя периодически выпустить внутреннее "я" на свободу, а Уилл потенциальный самоубийца, решивший покончить со своей жизнью самым экстравагантным из возможных методов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взаимопонимание

С самого начала он был обречен. Оба были обречены, и, несмотря на то, что бой велся без оружия, голыми руками, все закончилось достаточно быстро. На бой это было похоже мало: одно извивающееся, орущее тело под другим, сильным и яростным, зубами рвущим кожу и плоть. Тот, что со свернутой шеей, умер практически мгновенно, а второй долго хрипел, заливая себя темной венозной кровью.

Уилл смотрел на происходящее без особого интереса. Всего лишь еще одна жуткая сцена, еще один кошмар, вынесенный за пределы головы. Малоинформативно.

На арене, меж тем, все завершилось. Как только врачи добрались до обоих жертв и унесли их прочь, маньяк улыбнулся довольно, глянул в сторону охраны и вытянул руки вперед. Демонстрировал, что закончил с этим. Уилл поймал себя на мысли, что не хочет сейчас оказаться на месте охранника, отнюдь не хочет. Аура болезни, неправильно работающего мозга долетала до задних рядов, Уилл и отсюда прекрасно ощущал ее, алую пульсирующую пелену, туманившую душу. Чужое безумие захлестывало с головой, и Уилл отвел взгляд от арены - и попался на крючок большого экрана, поймал взгляд Ганнибала Лектера, увеличенный во много раз. Торжествующий, довольный взгляд, устремленный, казалось, прямо на него. Обещающий убийство, и не в переносном, а в прямом смысле. Уилл зажмурился и поправил очки.

На табло высветилось время и другие подробности, для тех, кто заключал пари. Раздался гвалт и ругань, первые ряды напоминали стадион во время рестлинга: приличные на вид люди спорили, орали, доказывая что-то друг другу.  
С некоторых пор подобные развлечения вышли из подполья в мейн-стрим. Бои на выживание стали нормой, требовалось лишь согласие участников - дело было исключительно добровольным. Ставки были весьма высоки, и поток желающих попасть на арену не иссякал. Неизвестно, кому первому пришла в голову мысль о том, чтоб выставлять на аренду заключенных, но, в общем-то, ничего нового. Практика древних времен, выволоченная наружу в цивилизованной оболочке. Все исключительно по свободной воле.

\- Ты по-прежнему считаешь, что я должен поговорить с ним? - поинтересовался Уилл.  
Джек кивнул, не глядя:  
\- Алана Блум считает, что тебе не хватает практики, что ты слишком погружен в теорию.  
\- Разговор с подобным не имеет отношения к практике. Быть может, достаточно того, что я прочитаю пару его статей? - предпринял еще одну попытку Уилл. Джек не отреагировал, сощурив глаза.

***

\- Подпишите здесь, мистер Грэм, - вежливо попросила девица. Уилл заставил себя вернуться на грешную землю и поглядел на бумаги. Корпорация "Мист" просила принять во внимание, что гарантирует сохранность жизни сотрудника ФБР только при соблюдении им техники безопасности.  
\- Инструктаж будет? - поинтересовался Уилл неприветливо. Девица улыбнулась было, но потом поняла, что Уилл вовсе не шутит.  
\- Я думала, вы ознакомлены с подобным. Смотрите, мистер Грэм, мы выдадим вам ключ от его наручников, ошейника и пульт управления от камер слежения.  
\- Зачем..? - хмыкнул Уилл, - чтоб он мог отобрать все это у меня?  
\- Доктор Лектер не сможет сделать этого, если вы не потеряете бдительности.  
Уилл неодобрительно глянул на ключи с брелком-пультом, но все же сунул их в карман.  
\- Камеры везде?  
\- За исключением спальни.  
\- Спальни? - удивился Уилл.  
\- Вот наш прайс-лист, - показала девица, - наша компания предоставляет услуги разного рода. В том числе и ночь экстремального интима.  
Уилл с сомнением проглядел ламинированный, строго оформленный прайс, и внутри что-то нехорошо зашевелилось. Это было из серии убийц-подражателей, только хуже. Фанаты, которые готовы на все, чтоб переспать с любимым маньяком. Все это было так нездорово, цвело так пышно, словно румянец на щеках чахоточного, что Уилл почувствовал себя совершенно жалким со своей тщательно скрываемой нестабильностью и неуравновешенностью.  
В мире, где люди откровенно дрочили на серийных убийц, и это практически не порицалось обществом, он вдруг почувствовал себя лишним, неправильным.  
\- Это нормально? - поинтересовался Уилл у девицы, не смог сдержаться.  
\- Мы же не афишируем, - та развела руками, - у людей могут возникнуть всякие разные желания, а мы готовы предоставить для этого всякие разные возможности. Так что про нормы морали рассуждать не в моей компетенции. Но если у вас возникнет желание обратиться за этой услугой вне рабочего времени...  
\- Не возникнет, - отрезал Уилл.  
Девица смолкла, не зная, что ему сказать.  
\- Лучше бы вы доставили его в комнату для допросов.  
\- Доктор Лектер общается с ФБР только здесь.  
\- Селебрити, - хмыкнул Уилл и, подписав соглашение, поднялся на ноги, оглядывая помещение.

Кабинет располагался в двухэтажном пентхаусе одного из небоскребов, и выглядел слишком шикарно даже для Уилла, не то, что для осужденного убийцы. Какая-то была тотальная несправедливость в том, что некоторым приходится всю жизнь бороться с собой и при этом нет возможности купить новую кровать без подсчета денег, а другие по самые ноздри в крови - и хорошо живут. Впрочем, Уилл доктору Лектеру не завидовал, отнюдь нет. Душевное спокойствие не купишь ни за какие деньги. Уж лучше без кровати, но со спокойной совестью.  
\- ...мистер Грэм?  
\- Да?  
\- Я предлагаю вам проследовать за мной, - девица подошла к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.  
\- Да, - хмыкнул Уилл, - как скажете.

***

Уилл вошел в полумрак, будто в тихие воды. Бра на стенах в матовых полупрозрачных плафонах давали приглушенный, рассеянный свет, верхнего освещения не было, и на потолке вытянулись тени. Зато город за окнами блестел, щурился как большой многоглазый зверь, которому не спалось в ночи. Уилл подошел ближе и коснулся прохладного стекла.  
Огромные несущие конструкции, подсвеченные теплым желто-оранжевым, казались ненадежными, словно карточный домик. Уилл глянул вниз, и нормальный человеческий страх высоты ланцетом прошелся по внутренностям, во рту пересохло. И одновременно захотелось открыть окно, выйти наружу, почувствовать свежий воздух. Уилл усмехнулся в ответ своим мыслям. Это была одна из самых высоких точек города, и его просто-напросто сорвало бы порывом ветра.  
Он отвернулся.

Внутреннее помещение пентхауса было разделено на несколько зон – стенами, ширмами, подиумами, не желая открываться сразу, хранило свои тайны. Уилл прошел к одному из столов, скрытому в скудно освещенной нише, отодвинул светлую ширму и вновь почувствовал сухость в горле. Это был хирургический стол. Рядом стояла пустая кушетка, операционная лампа была мертва, но блики мерцали внутри нее. Хирургические инструменты поблескивали меркло и остро. Уилл нервно сглотнул и вдруг почувствовал, как по спине скользит теплый пот. Чужой взгляд согревал как влажное прикосновение, оставляя после себя холодок, как пролитый на одежду кофе. Уилл отпустил ширму, вновь погружая все в тень, постарался обернуться как можно спокойнее.

У противоположной стены стоял псоглавец, вынырнувший из кошмаров темного, дикого Средневековья. Темные глаза едва заметно поблескивали над мордой, теплые, нечеловечески разумные. Через какую-то секунду Уилл понял, что на Ганнибале всего лишь кожаный намордник, но как же сбилось дыхание.  
\- З-здравствуйте, - машинально пробормотал Уилл, потому что невозможно было так стоять и пялиться на него.  
\- Здравствуйте, Уилл, - проговорил тот глухо, отчего Уилл не выдержал и отвел взгляд. Не мог смотреть на него спокойно, потому что у человека не бывает такой морды, а у животных не бывает таких глаз. А потом решительно подошел ближе, и, немного помедлив, в полном молчании протянул руку к наморднику, осторожно прикасаясь пальцами, готовый в любой момент отдернуть их. Почувствовал затаенное дыхание и замер, оглядывая его вновь. Заметил недлинную, на пару-тройку метров цепь, тянувшуюся от шеи Ганнибала к прочной на вид скобе в стене.

\- Вы уверены? - тихо поинтересовался тот. Намордник был непрозрачен, и невозможным казалось понять выражение лица.  
\- Уверен, - ответил Уилл, не запнувшись. Ногтями аккуратно подцепил застежку на маске, щелкая ею в полной тишине. Отстегнув вторую, стянул намордник, вглядываясь в лицо – странным образом привлекательное, непривычной, непонятной красотой.  
\- Благодарю, - проговорил Ганнибал учтиво, - решили рискнуть?  
\- Это же невежливо – разговаривать с вами вот так, - пробормотал Уилл, разглядывая его плотно сжатые губы. И крохотное пятнышко в уголке рта, темное, словно засохшая кровь.  
Уилл сглотнул нервно, невольно отступив, а Ганнибал улыбнулся, и пятнышко исчезло, оказавшись тенью.  
\- Кроме того, - продолжил Уилл, отступая еще дальше, и усмехнулся, - так вы гораздо меньше похожи на святого Христофора.  
\- Но все-таки похож?  
\- Учитывая вашу репутацию, вас легко представить в виде свирепого святого каннибала с собачьей головой.  
\- Эразм Роттердамский бы этого не одобрил.  
\- Хорошо, что мы живем в цивилизованное время, - напомнил Уилл и ему, и самому себе, чтоб подавить желание закрыться от общения. Все нормально. Это всего лишь консультация или что-то вроде того. Теплая чужим теплом кожа намордника уже остыла, Уилл положил его на стол и тут же ощутил присутствие за плечом. Сердце вновь забилось часто-часто. Какая там цивилизация, о чем вы…  
\- Вы меня понюхали? - спросил Уилл, скосив взгляд, будто подспудно ожидая каких-то опасных действий в свой адрес, но так и не дождавшись.  
\- Да, - проговорил тот, прошел вперед него, насколько позволяла длина цепи, и уселся в кресло, кивком подбородка указывая на то, что напротив. Уселся сам, сложил руки так, что наручники стали почти незаметны.  
\- И что вы... почувствовали? - Уилл тоже сел в кресло, наклонившись вперед и опираясь локтями о колени.  
\- То, что вы здоровы физически. Это не может не радовать.  
\- Наверное, вы правы, - пожал плечами Уилл.  
Чувствовал себя крайне странно сейчас, будто сам находился на сцене театра, участвуя в торжественной мистерии. Вот только Ганнибал явно знал, что делать, а Уиллу никто не позаботился выдать сценарий.  
Оставалось только радоваться тому, что в этой мистерии он выступает инициатором, а не жертвой.  
Ганнибал же поглядывал на него скучающе, сидя свободно и расслабленно, ткань плотных брюк обтягивала колени.

\- Итак, о чем бы вы желали побеседовать? – поинтересовался тот прохладно, - ФБР не так часто беспокоит меня. Вероятно, для этого есть повод?  
\- Повышение квалификации, - отмахнулся Уилл. – Начальство ввело в практику обязательное общение с криминальными элементами, имеющими отклонения в психике, и вот я здесь.  
\- Вас это беспокоит?  
\- Я считаю, что в этом нет особой необходимости. Есть и другие, более эффективные способы получения знаний.  
\- То есть, я вам неинтересен? – проговорил тот безэмоционально, но Уилл заметил, как его глаза едва заметно сузились.  
\- Не очень, - признался Уилл. – Но выбора у меня не было. Либо вы, либо посещение балтиморской лечебницы для душевнобольных.  
\- И почему же вы выбрали меня? – Ганнибал откинулся в кресле.  
\- Потому что я не люблю директора лечебницы, и не хотел бы общаться с ним лишний раз.  
\- Что ж, могу вас понять. Если вы желаете вина, или чего-нибудь покрепче…  
\- На работе не пью.  
\- Это не работа, Уилл. Вы и так можете прочитать мои статьи, публикации и научные труды, почерпнув необходимое. Нет смысла говорить о том, что написано и высказано. Вам, как профайлеру, будет полезнее просто пообщаться на отвлеченные темы.  
Уилл вопросительно уставился на него. Откуда бы Ганнибалу знать о том, кем именно он работает.

Тот молчал, разглядывая кончики собственных ногтей. Тишина затянулась, и Уилл мог слышать, как едва ощутимо пикает и отщелкивает камера.  
\- Я слышал о вас, - наконец сообщил Ганнибал, - читал вашу монографию. И лишь потому дал согласие на встречу.  
Уилл посмотрел на него, а потом расхохотался, хлопнул себя по колену:  
\- Вы поразительны, Ганнибал! Вы сидите за решеткой, выходите на арену, ночь с вами стоит, как автомобиль эконом-класса… и вы диктуете свои условия!  
\- Для вас это парадоксально?  
\- Пожалуй, что да. И, если не секрет, почему так дорого, Ганнибал? - Уилл наклонился вперед, - вначале я думал, что это прихоть корпорации, но теперь понимаю, что это не так.  
\- Элитарным продукт делает не только его качество, но и его цена и недоступность.  
\- Это не единственная причина?  
\- Разумеется. Гораздо удобнее провести три ночных сессии за месяц, чем тридцать за те же деньги.  
Уилл покачал головой и тоже откинулся назад, разглядывая его с интересом. Сейчас практически невозможно было поверить в увиденное на арене… и одновременно не было разницы между этим Ганнибалом, спокойным и элегантным – и тем, что оседлал человека и убил за секунды, растерзав голыми руками. Тот сидел напротив, в свою очередь изучая его. Уилл чувствовал его цепкий взгляд, словно стайка пауков и сороконожек пробегала по телу.

\- Вы похожи на ручного дракона, - хмыкнул Уилл, разорвав тишину, - знаете, в сказках были такие говорящие хитрые ящерицы с крыльями, которые могли убедить кого угодно в чем угодно.  
\- Интересное сравнение.  
\- Думаю, вы способны уговорить каждого. Например, убедить клиента помочь с побегом, и ведь вам не составило бы труда обмануть охрану. Но вы находитесь здесь, за решеткой, и на цепи. Почему, Ганнибал?  
Тот не ответил, глядел на него в ответ с совершенно непроницаемым лицом. Складки на ткани искажали клетку костюма, подчеркивая его фигуру.

\- Неужели вам это нравится? На свободе вы столкнетесь с необходимостью прятаться от правосудия, скитаться и терпеть лишения, неужели вас останавливает именно это?  
\- Вы говорите так, будто решили мне помочь советом и встать на мое место.  
\- Я не могу не ставить себя на ваше место, - криво улыбнулся Уилл, - в этом моя работа.  
\- И ваша проблема, как я слышал. Вы чересчур хороший профайлер.  
\- Проблема, - не стал отрицать Уилл и закрыл глаза, - к примеру, я думаю о том, что вы можете взять меня в заложники и попробовать спастись.  
\- Спастись?  
\- Стоп. Я неправ. Вы не желаете спасаться. Вас все устраивает, и даже более того. Стало быть, я могу быть спокоен за себя?  
\- И выпить вина, чтоб превратить ваш напряженный монолог в непринужденную беседу.  
\- Вы всем предлагаете выпить?  
\- И не только. Иногда я готовлю для некоторых клиентов, если вы видели прайс.  
\- Видел. Вам действительно нравится это делать?  
\- Да, мне доставляет удовольствие готовить.  
\- В переднике из человеческих рук? – поинтересовался Уилл.  
Ганнибал тихо рассмеялся, а потом поднялся, обошел его кресло, встал позади. Уилл замер, безошибочно ощущая его присутствие всем телом, как чувствуют тепло, исходящее от радиатора.  
\- Вы мне импонируете, - заметил Ганнибал и положил ладонь на плечо, стиснув крепко.  
Уилл подавил горячее желание сбежать, на какой-то момент забыл и про наручники, и про камеры, и про пистолет в кармане. Сильные пальцы стискивали плечо так уверенно, что где-то чуть ниже солнечного сплетения сгустилось что-то плотное и рыхлое, точно свернувшийся белок, и Уилл понял, что ничего не спасет, если Ганнибалу вздумается убить его сейчас. Разорвать горло зубами, выкусив язык – и доесть его еще до прихода охраны. Вот сейчас Уилл отлично понял, что снимать намордник было несколько… опрометчиво.  
\- Не бойтесь, - уловил и озвучил его страх Ганнибал.  
И, как ни странно, слова подействовали. Уилл выдохнул, растекся по креслу, чувствуя как пистолет давит на бок.

\- Как же мне вас не бояться, - заставил себя улыбнуться Уилл, - если я слишком хорошо представляю, как сшиваю вместе оторванные руки своих жертв и надеваю ожерелье из черепов.  
\- Смею вас уверить, я если и проделываю подобное, то лишь метафорически. И неужели вас это пугает, Уилл? Не могу поверить, что такой человек, как вы, станет…  
\- Не лезьте в мою голову, - нахмурился Уилл, перебив его. Почувствовал себя вдруг прикованным к этому креслу, будто он, а не Ганнибал был маньяком, осужденным на сто лет вперед.  
\- Вы грубиян, - усмехнулся тот, обошел кресло кругом и встал перед ним, непринужденно расставив ноги и сунув руки в карманы.  
\- Только если меня вынуждать к этому, - сощурился Уилл, - вам не кажется, что вы чересчур близко?  
\- Нет. Не кажется, - невозмутимо отозвался тот, стоя практически вплотную, так, что Уилл мог запросто ткнуться носом в плотную клетку его ширинки, и для этого Ганнибалу достаточно было положить руку на его затылок. Уилл метнулся взглядом влево, вправо, не вполне соображая, как выйти из этого крайне двусмысленного положения, не прикасаясь к нему, а затем попросту поднялся на ноги, невольно отстранив его от себя.  
\- Ганнибал, зачем вам здесь хирургический стол? - сменил тему Уилл, ощущая неприятную сухость во рту. Отступил, неловко оттерев его плечом, но далеко не ушел.  
\- Для клиентов.  
\- Вы вернулись к хирургической практике? – Уилл ненадолго обернулся, глядя на ширму, скрывающую стол.  
\- Можно и так сказать, - усмехнулся Ганнибал, сложив руки. - Одно из обязательных условий. Не для вас, Уилл. От каждого нового клиента я принимаю жертву.  
\- И насколько эта жертва... велика? – сглотнув Уилл, оставаясь на месте, хотя желание сбежать било изнутри отрезвляюще холодным ключом.  
\- Зависит от многого, - проговорил Ганнибал, глядя вроде бы вбок, а потом скользнул взглядом по телу Уилла, поднимаясь от промежности к глазам, вглядываясь в них внимательно. Подошел и взял его за пальцы, стиснув в своих.  
\- Например? – поинтересовался Уилл, чувствуя, как дергается кадык. Чуть не шарахнулся в сторону от неожиданного прикосновения, скользнул взглядом по "поймавшей" его руке, но не стал выдираться из хватки.  
\- Например от моего желания, - улыбнулся тот, явно получая удовольствие от происходящего. - Но вы ведь не мой клиент, Уилл. Быть может, - в его голосе прозвучала странная нотка, - вы снимете наручники?  
\- Да, - решил Уилл, поднялся, вытягивая из кармана ключи. Зазвенел им, едва не выронив, попал кое-как в отверстие и провернул, награжденный довольным взглядом Ганнибала.  
\- Весьма любезно с вашей стороны, - ответил тот и даже не потер руки, хотя на запястьях остались отметины. Уилл вспомнил о том, что Ганнибал мог натворить этими руками.  
\- Пожалуйста, - как-то неловко он кивнул в ответ, сунув наручники в карман. Подняв руку, потер пальцами переносицу и поправив очки. А Ганнибал деликатно вытянул теплые ключи из его пальцев, отомкнул цепь на ошейнике, снял и его.

\- Пройдемте, Уилл, - предложил он, прошел в арку, отодвинув легкую перегородку из рисовой бумаги.  
Уилл не сразу последовал его совету. Вначале потер лицо и шею, ощутив, как на ладони собрались редкие капли пота, вздохнул тяжело, будто не хватало воздуха. Мысли разбрелись, разлетелись в стороны, на миллионы крылатых осколков, и ни один из этих осколков не мог сказать уверенно, что его зовут Уилл Грэм, и он точно знает, что делает.  
Уилл вздохнул еще раз и все же пошел следом.

За аркой была скрыта кухня, достаточно просторная – не меньше, чем у Уилла, но гораздо более современно обставленная. Уилл смотрел и не вполне соображал, где находится, и что происходит, щурился от чересчур яркого света, отвыкнув от него в полумраке. Старался не выпускать Ганнибала из вида, смотрел в его широкую клетчатую спину, но тот всего лишь выбирал вино.

По стенам были развешаны картины, в графике, и Уилл невольно уткнулся в них, нашел, обо что можно приложиться сбитым с толку разумом. Детальная графика, архитектура и пейзажи, которые выглядели как архитектура. Римские колонны напоминали о сегодняшнем, и Уилл вдруг подумал о гладиаторах на арене. Зачастую в школьных учебниках изображали одного гладиатора с коротким мечом вроде гладия, а второго – с простой рыбацкой сетью. Уилл всегда в душе сочувствовал тому гладиатору, которому вместе оружия доставалась бесполезная сеть, сознавая, что тот обречен на смерть. Но сейчас… сейчас Уилл подумал о том, что сеть – не такой уж ненужный предмет. Ганнибалу хватало. Он набросил на него это наваждение, точно сеть, и стоял, спокойный и деловитый, уверенный в своей победе.  
И ведь Уилл понимал, что невозможно было вернуть все назад.  
«Ой, Ганнибал, а пойдемте обратно, я надену на вас наручники и цепью обмотаю, тогда и поговорим?»  
Сейчас подобное предложение означало, как минимум, конец разговора. Уилл искал в себе силы сделать это, и не находил их.

\- Ваши рисунки? – поинтересовался он наугад, но тот кивнул, обернувшись к нему, и вонзил штопор в пробку. Аккуратно ввинтил его и, ловко стиснув бутылку, вытянул пробку с легким звуком.  
\- Вы никогда не писали о них… - заметил Уилл, сосредоточившись на его руках, - да и в вашем деле нет упоминания об этом.  
\- Вы не считаете, что это вульгарно - раскрываться полностью при первом контакте? – поинтересовался Ганнибал и поднес пробку к его лицу.  
\- Что...? - не понял Уилл и нахмурился.  
\- Нравится? - Ганнибал повел пробкой у его носа, так, как обычно женщины принюхиваются к духам в магазине.  
\- Запах? - догадался Уилл, - ну, кажется, нормальный. Не люблю вино.  
\- Предпочитаете пиво?  
\- Виски.  
Ганнибал кивнул и, отставив бутылку с вином, вынул непочатый виски и принялся аккуратно соскребать сургуч с горлышка. Нож поблескивал в его руке, похожий на скальпель хирурга.  
Уилл изумился, заметив и осознав нож. И как только ему доверяют все это? Ведь он запросто может взять клиента в заложники, манипулировать его жизнью в своих интересах.

\- Заранее составленный договор, - Ганнибал вновь уловил его мысль, откупорил виски и налил на четыре пальца в низкий шестиугольный стакан.  
\- Безо льда, - попросил Уилл, взял протянутый стакан и стиснул его во влажной ладони, - спасибо. Клиент составляет договор?  
\- Да, компания просит написать его отказ от возможных претензий и снимает с себя ответственность за его жизнь и здоровье. Аналогично арене. Все знают, на что идут, когда входят в эти двери.  
\- И все равно идут?  
\- Разумеется, - Ганнибал налил себе вина и обернулся, - ваше здоровье.  
\- Как это любезно, - хмыкнул Уилл и отхлебнул. Виски был омерзительно теплым, но он не хотел, чтоб кубики льда отплясывали нервную звонкую чечетку в стакане, выдавая его с головой. Ганнибал же распахнул холодильник, быстро нарезал сыр и поставил тарелку на стол, жестом предлагая присоединиться. Уилл так и сделал, мгновенно вцепился в сыр, не чувствуя ни голода, ни вкуса еды - вязкий пластилин.

\- И кто чаще приходит, - поинтересовался Уилл, когда пауза совсем затянулась. - Мужчины или женщины?  
\- На арену мужчины, сюда - женщины, - пожал плечами тот, - интересные особы.  
\- Не настолько интересные, чтоб зацепить вас по-настоящему?  
Ганнибал усмехнулся, поднял бокал, согревая вино в ладони. Бесцеремонно разглядывал Уилла и, кажется, был доволен тем, что видит.  
\- Никогда не думал, что маньяк-каннибал может вести такой образ жизни, - хмыкнул Уилл, отхлебнув еще немного, отодрал виноградную кисть, да так неловко, что ягоды раскатились по столу. - Ваши жертвы... то есть, простите, клиенты - они вам не завидуют, нет?  
\- Все в ваших руках, Уилл, - заметил тот, подхватил виноградины и собрал их обратно в тарелку. Обошел Уилла и встал позади, вновь касаясь его деликатно и властно одновременно.  
\- Прошу меня извинить за скромный ужин.  
\- Ничего, я не голоден.  
\- Оно и к лучшему, - Ганнибал стиснул его плечи. - Быть может, вы желаете принять душ?  
\- Это еще зачем?  
Ганнибал не ответил, скользнул ладонью по его шее, очертив кадык, и Уилл замер, почувствовав себя крайне странно. Вновь словно не Ганнибал был сейчас пойманным зверем, а сам Уилл сидел на цепи. Как тот зверек, которого загоняют в клетку к крупному хищнику, чтоб тот сожрал жертву живьем.

\- Вы боитесь или чувствуете возбуждение? - поинтересовался тот, расстегивая пуговицу на его рубашке.  
\- Ганнибал, вы... - Уилл смолк, чтоб голос не дрожал, но никак не мог успокоиться.  
\- Вы желаете сопротивляться? - сильные пальцы обхватили шею. Уилл вздрогнул всем телом, представив, как он сейчас пытается вырваться и мечется по всей кухне. От пистолета было крайне мало проку.  
\- Уилл, - горячий шепот достиг уха, - разве не за этим вас послали сюда? Не затем, чтоб вы познали... новое?  
\- Нет, нет! - Уилл все же нашел в себе силы подняться, хотя вся решимость утекла прочь, оставляя дрожь в мышцах. - Мы с вами взрослые люди.  
\- Именно что, - кивнул Ганнибал, наступая на него и зажимая в угол, Уилл отшатнулся, глянул налево, направо, но бежать было некуда. Он вытянулся в струнку, вжимаясь в стык между стен.  
\- Готов поспорить, вы с первой минуты думали об этом, - едва заметно улыбнулся Ганнибал, глядя ему в глаза, и Уилл зажмурился, понимая, что да, думал. Только сейчас осознал это. Осознал, как хотел ощутить на себе жаркое дыхание, подставить шею под укус. И ведь Ганнибал не прятал свою звериную сущность, нет, он просто жил в гармонии с ней.  
\- Ради этого вы здесь, - прошептал Ганнибал, прижался губами к его приоткрытому рту, неторопливо целуя, словно пробуя на вкус. И Уилл замер, ощущая, как будто в сердце вонзается штопор, как чувства наматываются на стальную спираль. И тут же почувствовал себя одним из его клиенток или клиентов, тем, кто ходит сюда за грязным, нездоровым, больным сексом - а каким еще может быть секс с каннибалом?  
\- Уберите от меня руки, - тихо проговорил Уилл и уперся дулом пистолета ему в живот.  
\- Вы думаете, это внесет разнообразие, Уилл...? – поинтересовался тот прохладно.  
\- Я выстрелю, - судорожно выдавил Уилл, чувствуя, как адреналин колотит по венам, но руки не тряслись, и это было хорошо. Стискивал пистолет, чувствуя, как тяжелая рукоять дарит спокойствие. И тут же встретился взглядом с Ганнибалом. Тот вытянул руку, коснувшись чувствительной кожи под ухом, но все же отступил на шаг, словно не испугался пистолета, а оттягивал удовольствие.  
Уилл выдохнул, на миг почувствовав себя совершенно уязвимым, невольно отдернулся и поднял пистолет выше, на уровень груди.  
Ганнибал усмехнулся, и, как ни в чем не бывало, отошел и кивнул на бутылку с виски:  
\- Будете, Уилл?  
Уилл мотнул головой, оценивая расстояние между Ганнибалом и аркой. Теоретически ему хватало, чтоб пройти, и еще теоретически он мог приказать Ганнибалу отойти и встать лицом к стене. Вот только практически Ганнибал мог его не послушаться. Оказаться при таком раскладе Уилл не хотел даже в воображении, поэтому приказывать не рискнул.

Ганнибал невозмутимо поднял свой бокал с вином, отпил немного и присел на край стола. Пальцы стискивали бокал, и Уилл усилием воли постарался не смотреть туда, стараясь следить именно за Ганнибалом, а не за вином, и не за случайными птичками.  
\- Я должен уйти, - сообщил Уилл, сжимая пистолет в руке. Двинулся к арке, осторожно и постепенно, сознавая, как глупо выглядит сейчас. Старался держаться увереннее, но выходило так себе.  
\- Мне жаль, - ответил тот, согревая вино в ладонях. Вино двигалось по кругу, не выплескиваясь за края, - но, наверное, у вас много дел?  
\- Да, - проговорил Уилл. Выдохнул, когда Ганнибал спокойно отвел взгляд, сделал еще пару шагов, а потом вдруг в глаза бросилось нечто красное, потекло по лицу, Уилл попытался выстрелить, но не успел. Тут же паркет ударил по груди и лицу, выбивая дыхание, Уилл с размаху приложился об пол, почувствовав на себе весь вес Ганнибала. Вывернутую назад руку пронзило болью, и Уилл разжал пальцы, понимая, что еще секунда сопротивления, и тот с хрустом вывернет ее из плеча. Пистолет прощально звякнул, исчезнув из мира, и вселенная сжалась до тесного соприкосновения тел.  
\- Тише, - услышал Уилл чужой голос совсем близко, пальцы сомкнулись на горле. Он дернулся, пытаясь освободиться, скользил и бил ногами по паркету, приподнимаясь и опрокидываясь обратно. Ганнибал душил его, как кот душит птицу, конкретно и всерьез, держал в руках его пульс и дыхание, еще живое, извивающееся, бьющее крыльями. В глазах потемнело, мир стал совсем крохотным, сузившись до одной черной точки перед глазами, и только тихий голос Ганнибала, его хриплое, возбужденное дыхание долетало сейчас, пересекало границу жизни и смерти. Уилл подумал о том, что надо что-то с этим делать, что он не может умереть вот так, но с каждой секундой становилось все труднее и труднее оставаться на плаву, и он замер, перестав сопротивляться.  
\- Сейчас, Уилл... - Ганнибал прошептал ему на ухо почти ласково, лежа на нем практически вплотную, - сейчас. Еще немного.  
Уилл прохрипел, чувствуя, что пальцы по-прежнему стискивают горло, увидел сгустившуюся темноту, и бессильно вытянулся. Ганнибал не позволял дышать, но не ломая при этом ни кадык, ни шею. А потом, почувствовав полное отсутствие сопротивления, все же разжал хватку и проверил пульс. Погладил по спутанным волосам, изучая их на ощупь, на мгновение прижался губами к виску и сполз с него, встав рядом на колени.

Уилл воспринимал происходящее, как пограничное состояние, как будто злая, безжалостная сила вышвырнула его за терминатор, за линию светораздела, и оттуда он мог лишь безучастно наблюдать, оставаясь в тени. Наблюдать, осознавать, ощущать, чувства мало-помалу возвращались, например, ладони Ганнибала, сосредоточенно шарившие по его телу в поисках иного оружия. Обыск был чересчур интимным, но Уилл не мог возразить, не мог обратно влиться в мир живых, смутно ощущая, что тот подхватил его и поволок прочь из яркой кухни, в благостный сумрак. Едва язык себе не прикусил, когда его сгрузили на кровать, и попытался придти в себя, огляделся, не видя ничего в полумраке спальни, вплел пальцы в волосы, вороша и путая их.

И, в нарастающем головокружении почувствовал, как пальцы прикасаются к рубашке, расстегивая тугие пуговицы, как его буквально вытряхивают из одежды. Уилл неловко замотал руками, пытаясь не то скорее вытряхнуться, не то, наоборот, свернуться и закрыться.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете? - светски осведомился Ганнибал, расправившись с его рубашкой, и стиснул складки ткани на брюках.  
\- Замечательно, - Уилл едва заметно пожал плечами, скосив взгляд на его руки.  
\- Думаю, вы нуждаетесь в моих извинениях еще меньше, чем я, - решил Ганнибал, заглянув в глаза. Дотронулся до его бедер, плотно прижимая ладони, и на мгновение зажмурился, плотно сжав губы. Тихо задышал в предвкушении, крылья носа затрепетали.  
\- Верно, - Уилл ненадолго поднял глаза, вглядываясь в перечерченное тенями лицо, и снова уставился в сторону.  
\- Наше взаимопонимание не может не радовать, - проговорил Ганнибал и потянул себя за галстук, отчего вздыбился ворот рубашки. Но Уилл не помог ему раздеться, молча лежал и поглядывал на него расширившимися глазами, изредка потирая шею, увитую синяками, словно ожерельем. Боялся и одновременно ожидал чего-то иного – бешеного напора, ярости, так, чтоб можно было отдать свое тело и вырубиться, не думать об этом. Но Ганнибал явно хотел, чтоб Уилл тоже участвовал в процессе, чтоб понимал, что с ним делают. Раздев его окончательно и раздевшись сам, он изучающее пробежался пальцами по телу, глядя так, как смотрят на вкусную, нетронутую еще конфету, взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал в уголок губ, пробуя на вкус, обводя пальцами изгибы челюсти. Уилл часто задышал, коротко охнув в чужие губы, и немного приподнял подбородок, чисто символически давая доступ к шее.

\- Умница, - едва слышно пробормотал Ганнибал, вновь вселяя в Уилла уверенность, словно не он тут сидит на цепи и в наручниках, а Уилл. И что Ганнибал заплатил за эту ночь с Уиллом, получив его в полное свое распоряжение. Впился губами в шею, почти так же сильно, как за десять минут до этого душил его, и накрыл его собой, отчего Уилл задышал еще чаще, изгибаясь под навалившимся сверху весом, пытаясь справиться с новыми ощущениями и эмоциями, дергаясь от боли и одновременно чувствуя расползающуюся по телу дрожь. Да, точно, на цепи, свободный для чужого пользования, отчего внутри расходилось танцующее черное пламя. Уилл принял его в себе, не стал больше отрицать и тихо застонал, чувствуя, как чужие руки обхватили его голые колени, разводя их в стороны, шире, доступнее, внутри все скомкалось, как неправильный рисунок. И вначале не выдержал, закрыл лицо ладонями, погрузился в блаженную темноту, чувствуя, как внутрь проскальзывают щедро смазанные пальцы, попытался сдвинуть ноги, тихо всхлипывая от неприятных ощущений.  
\- Если вы желаете сопротивляться... - хрипло проговорил Ганнибал, глядя, как трогательно подрагивают плечи Уилла, - не стану вам препятствовать.  
\- Нет, нет, - пробормотал тот, провел ладонью по лицу, словно умывался, стирал стыд с лица. Невольно улегся на бок, подтягивая колени к груди, и вновь застонал, разлизывая сухие губы. Прижал ладонь ко рту, стараясь не кричать – и не кричал даже в тот момент, когда его перевернули на живот, подпихнув подушку, и твердый, неестественно гладкий от презерватива член с силой уперся и проскользнул внутрь.  
Выгнулся, стараясь уползти и спрятаться, но к макушке прижалась тяжелая ладонь, не позволяя дернуться в сторону, Уилл вывернул голову, чувствуя, как на щеках расцветает тот самый дурацкий, лихорадочный румянец. Отымей меня, съешь меня, воспользуйся мной… в уши глухо била кровь, складываясь в странную, дикую песню. С каждым движением Уилл зажмуривался и широко открывал глаза, перед лицом все ослепительно вспыхивало и пульсировало от каждого прикосновения, от пальцев, стискивающих сосок, до зубов, немилосердно терзающих его и без того пострадавшую шею. Уилл вытряхнулся из этой реальности, как из рубашки, и стонал, больше не чувствуя в этом ничего дурного. И, вцепившись в простыни, взвыл, коротко и отрывисто, захлебываясь перехлестывающими через край ощущениями, кончил в его ладонь, невольно сжимаясь внутри. Распластался под его сильным телом, чувствуя ритмичные движения, длившиеся недолго, перетерпел чужой оргазм, невольно вскрикнув в самый пронзительный момент.

\- Уилл, - тихо шепнул Ганнибал, опускаясь сверху, вновь накрыл его собой. Проурчал ему на ухо что-то невнятное, но вполне приятное и даже нежное, видимо, ощущая потребность выразить ласку в эту минуту. Уилл же молчал, чувствуя себя полностью опустошенным, чувствовал, как остывает разгоряченное любовью тело, и сохнут глаза. Сморгнул несколько раз, почувствовал, как защипало, и прерывисто вздохнул. Дрожь отдалась во всем теле, и Уилл опустил голову, болезненно сморщившись из-за ощущений в шее, улегся, позволяя себя обнимать. Повел бедрами, попытавшись свыкнуться с пережитым, и решил лежать неподвижно.  
\- Вы ведь довольны...? - тихо поинтересовался Ганнибал, поглаживая его по плечу. Подхватил одеяло и накрыл обоих, чтоб было теплее.  
\- Да, - Уилл проговорил хрипло и закашлялся, прикрывая рот кулаком. Успокоив горло, вытянул подушку из-под живота и положил под голову, все еще немного дрожа. В теле звенел отголосок песни.  
\- Это радует.  
Под одеялом он приобнял его, прижал спиной к своей груди, снимая с него дрожь, словно впитывая весь негатив, и Уилл, чувствуя, как внутреннюю пустоту заполняет нежность, помедлил, но все-таки подвинулся ближе и уткнулся лбом в плечо. Устало вздохнул, прикрыв глаза, сил бояться, страшиться, страдать и думать – не было.  
Сон подкрался мгновенно.

***

Окна спальни выходили на юго-восток, плотные шторы никто не задернул с вечера, и Уилл проснулся с первыми лучами солнца, зашевелился сонно, обнаружив, что его все еще обнимают, крепко прижимая к себе. Подслеповато проморгался, глядя на рассветные лучи и думая о том, как лучше снять с себя чужую руку.  
По дыханию услышал, что Ганнибал тоже проснулся, но не двигается. Видимо, рассматривает его при утреннем свете.  
\- Доброе утро, Ганнибал, - сипло сказал Уилл, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Доброе, - отозвался тот.  
И слегка бесцеремонно развернул его к себе, уставился на его ухо, розовое и полупрозрачное в восходящем солнце. Уилл какое-то время смотрел прямо, изучая его лицо с тонкими чертами, о которые можно было порезаться неосторожно. А потом опустил голову обратно на подушку, все еще немного сонный, зашевелился под одеялом, разминая затекшее во сне тело, и всем своим телом чувствовал происходящее, как будто весь мир навалился на него своей сущностью и хотел отыметь.

\- Ваша ночь подошла к концу, - сообщил Ганнибал интимным шепотом, продирающим до костей. Вроде как шутил, смеялся, а может быть и нет.  
\- Да, я помню, - ответил Уилл, провел пальцами по глазам и сел в кровати, чувствуя пробегающие по телу от этого голоса мурашки. Нашарил его ладонь, и, стараясь не глядеть, тихо стиснул, проверяя, есть ли контакт. Или же все ему приснилось?  
Ганнибал накрыл его пальцы своими, погладил осторожно и молча.

Через несколько минут он сообщил негромко:  
\- Ванная там.  
Уилл кивнул и, встав с постели, дошел до двери неровной походкой, скрылся за дверью, почти сразу зашумев водой. Утро оказалось тяжелым, каждая мышца, каждая косточка ныла и требовала покоя. Выбравшись из ванны, Уилл кое-как оделся, особенно долго промучившись с брюками, и прошелся, пытаясь высмотреть Лектера. Тот отыскался на кухне, уже полностью одетый, но более демократично – в красной футболке поло с отутюженным белым воротничком и домашних брюках. Судя по запаху, он жарил гренки с беконом.

Уилл постоял на пороге, прислонившись к косяку, молча разглядывая его широкую спину, потом перевел взгляд на паркет, где, как ему казалось, должна была остаться вмятина от того, как он вчера грохнулся.  
\- Вы в порядке, Уилл? - спросил он, оборачиваясь, снял сковородку с плиты.  
\- Чувствую себя беременной уткой, - хмыкнул Уилл и неуклюже прошелся к столу.  
\- Крови не было?  
\- Нет, - Уилл не выдержал, сглотнул и закрыл лицо ладонями. Почувствовал теплое прикосновение к плечам, и замер, не рискуя прижиматься к Ганнибалу. Негатива не чувствовал практически, но и смотреть на него не мог.  
\- У нас с вами осталось около часа, - улыбнулся тот, - прошу вас позавтракать со мной.

Уилл не отказался. Солнечные лучи прошили насквозь стекло, проникали между широких светлых полос бумаги, умирали на чистом столе. Ганнибал молча расставил приборы на столе, молча поставил перед ним блюдо с беконом и гренками и все так же молча налил ему кофе, скупо пожелав приятного аппетита. Чувствуя себя довольно неловко, Уилл кивнул, осторожно отпил горячий кофе, звякнув чашкой.  
\- Очень вкусно. Спасибо.  
\- На здоровье, - хмыкнул тот и вновь умолк, аккуратно разрезая полоску бекона.

Доев, Уилл взялся за кофе, держа кружку двумя руками, но никак не мог усесться поудобнее, принялся скрипеть стулом, вертелся и ерзал на нем.  
Ганнибал, выдернутый из своих раздумий, уставился на него вопросительно.  
\- Жестко, - выдохнул Уилл, и тот поднялся, приобнял его и бесцеремонно усадил к себе на колени. Уилл замер с кружкой в руках, едва не выронив ее. Понадеялся, что пальцы не дрогнут, и он не обольет их обоих, а потом уселся так, как было удобно.  
\- Да, так лучше, - Уилл опустил взгляд, совершив вынужденное признание и устав держать спину прямо, все-таки оперся о плечо Ганнибала, уткнувшись подбородком ему в плечо.  
Ганнибал просидел так полчаса, в светлой тишине утра, ничего не говоря, а потом так же молча поднялся, прижимая его к себе и позволяя соскользнуть вниз, встать на ноги.

Уилл тихо вздохнул, оказавшись на ногах, но встал прямо.  
Внутри все колыхалось, бродило, как перекипевший чай, чего-то не хватало, словно этим утром мир собрался по-другому, и теперь в душе поселилось чувство неудовлетворенности. Уилл ощутил это всем телом. А потом решительно прошел в гостиную, отдернув нишу, скрывающую хирургический стол и улегся на кушетку. Утром все это казалось таким светлым и неопасным, даже инструменты поблескивали спокойно, а не хищно.  
\- Уилл…?  
\- Вы ведь должны что-то взять себе на память? – пробормотал Уилл, испытывая вселенскую справедливость, всколыхнувшуюся в груди, - за вчерашнюю ночь. Наверное, моя девственность – не совсем то, что вам нужно.  
\- Мне кажется, что ваша голова Уилл - самое вкусное, - задумчиво проговорил Ганнибал, подходя сзади.  
\- Подобное мне говорят довольно часто, - усмехнулся Уилл и немного приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо.  
\- Значит, я не оригинален? Вы позволите мне? – Ганнибал положил пальцы на его виски.  
\- Позволю что? - Уилл прикрыл глаза, чувствуя аккуратно массирующие пальцы.  
\- Забрать вашу часть?  
\- Вы желаете сделать мне лоботомию? Вынуть часть мозга через нос или уши? Боюсь, я не понравлюсь вам на вкус.  
\- Быть может, вы ошибаетесь, - проговорил Ганнибал, и Уилл все же расслабился, позволяя прикасаться к себе, чувствовал странное равнодушие, даже если тот и правда собирался продолбить дыру в его голове. И пусть с ней, с дырой.

Всегдашние кошмары и страхи утянуло куда-то, они ушли, будто Ганнибал впитал их, забрал у него. Уилл молчал, глядя в выключенную лампу, и блики света внутри переливались, блестели, пока не слились в сплошную светлую полосу.  
Отдал в жертву свои страхи.  
Уилл прекрасно понимал сейчас тех, кто отдает за одну такую ночь деньги, равные по стоимости небольшому автомобилю. Оно того стоило. А утренняя жертва… Людей хлебом не корми, дай что-нибудь пожертвовать, главное, чтоб внутри нашлись слова, которыми ты захочешь это оправдать.

Ганнибал подал ему руку, помогая спуститься, и Уилл усмехнулся, но принял ее, медленно спустил ноги на пол, поводя плечами.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Ваши вещи, - Ганнибал кивнул на стол.  
Уилл кивнул и подошел к столу, уже почти нормально. Забрав все, сунул пистолет в карман и натянул куртку, чувствуя на себе пристальный, тягучий взгляд. И провел пальцами по расцвеченной синяками шее, думая, как это будет выглядеть со стороны, попытался подтянуть ворот куртки повыше. Почувствовал, что ощущение слежки исчезло: Ганнибал отошел к окну и смотрел куда-то вдаль, скользя взглядам по крышам домов и пустынным пока что улицам.  
Уилл усмехнулся, постоял, не зная, куда деть руки, да и всего себя деть.  
\- До свидания, Ганнибал, - сказал Уилл, отвернулся и прошел к двери, взялся за ручку.  
Почувствовал вдруг присутствие за спиной, вздрогнул от неожиданности, но потом чуть вытянул шею, прикрыв глаза. Тот не укусил, не впился – поцеловал коротко.  
\- До встречи, - шепнул Ганнибал на ухо.  
И бесшумно отошел куда-то вглубь, покинув комнату.

Уилл оглянулся, притронулся пальцами к шее и вышел, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.


End file.
